Dusk: A twilight story reversed
by Meg James
Summary: Edward Cullen is new in Forks, Washington but on his first day he meets Isabella Swan and he cant stop thinking of her. She is beautuful, strong, and amazingly fast and Edward knows that she is the one. This is a story of Twilight in reverse.
1. Chapter 1: First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Dusk

The Story of twilight reversed

Chapter One: First day

It was just another ordinary day in the small town of Forks, Washington. Rain was quietly dripping onto the windshield of my old beat up Toyota as I drove cautiously to Forks High school.

Today was my first day of school here, mostly due to the fact that I was sent here to my mom's house after my dad had been taken away to war. I was a little nervous, as any new kid would be going to a new school. I never show that I am nervous, but on the inside I am always wondering what people think of me.

My mom just recently moved to this town for some reason I am not aware of. When I was just a baby my parents split after only a few years of being married, but for my sake they only moved 15 minutes apart in my old hometown Phoenix.

Just recently two years ago my mom needed change so she moved here on a job offer, but I stayed with my dad. Two months ago my dad informed me that he would be going to war for 18 months and I would be moving to Forks with my mom. At first I was totally objective about this idea but as time went on I saw that I had no choice and this was only making my dads life harder so I agreed.

As I was getting closer to the school I looked around me at my new settings. Everything around me was just green trees, green ground, green rocks, and even part of the road was covered in green moss. Things were different here but eventually I would get used to it.

When I turned into the small parking lot I saw people turn to look at my car as I drove by. From the look on their face I could tell they knew who I was-gossip in Forks got around quick, especially gossip about Renee Dwyer's son moving in with her and her new husband Phil. I was probably the hot gossip of the town.

As I turned into an empty parking spot I quickly recognized the office and swiftly got out of my car in one swift movement. Slamming my door shut, I turned and started for the red brick building.

When I walked into the office a felt warm air flow across my face and saw that I was alone besides the old women at the main desk. I walked up to the desk and saw the recognition in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she said in a soft tone.

"Uh, hi, I'm a new student and I need my schedule." I said quickly.

"Oh, Welcome then. May I have your name?" she said although I knew she already knew who I was.

"Sorry, my name is Edward Cullen." I said

"So your Renee's son. Didn't know she had such a handsome kid." she said with a laugh while looking through papers.

Thankfully before I had a chance to respond she handed me papers and explained to me my schedule and pointed out where they were on the map. She handed me a slip of paper and told me to get each of my teachers to sign it and hand it back in at the end of the day.

"Have a nice day." said the office assistant as I walked out the door.

I walked around until I finally found the building I was looking for and I hastily ran inside to get out of the rapidly pouring rain. When I got inside I walked over and hung up my coat like the people in front of me and handed the teacher the slip to sign. When the teacher saw my name he quickly smiled and sent me to a seat in the back.

While walking back to my seat I noticed a few people staring at me and I immediately knew they were thinking about me. For the first time I noticed how small the room was and how small the class list was.

When the class finally let out I saw a brown haired girl run to catch up to me.

"Hey, my name is Lauren," she said with a wide grin plastered to her face,"I was wondering if you wanted me to help you to get to your next class."

"Sure, that would be cool." I said not knowing how to say no.

"Cool. So you're Renee's son right?"She said.

"Yea. I guess everyone around here already knows that." I said with a small crooked grin.

"Well Renee talks about you a lot so information gets around fast." She said with a small flirtatious giggle. I knew she what she just said was a longer way of saying gossip.

"Oh, well here's my class. Thanks for walking with me."

"Bye. Maybe I will see you at lunch." She said with hope on her eyes.

"Sure sure." I said as I walked into my next class.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Each class there was always a few girls who talked to me and asked to walk me to class. A few of them were nice but some of them looked like they wanted to walk with me a little too much.

After gym class a guy who I thinks name was Mike walked with me to lunch. When we got to the cafeteria I saw Lauren and a girl Jessica I met today wave to me. Mike saw this and waved them over to sit with us so they came over.

Throughout lunch I mostly just smiled and tried to get involved in conversations. I looked around the cafeteria and tried to recognize the people around me. I saw many familiar faces but my head stopped when I first saw them.

It was at the table in the far corner that I saw the most beautiful people I have ever seen. There were two guys and three girls, all of them pale white with small purple circles under their eyes.

The men looked like models. There was one with curly brown hair who looked almost scary with his big muscles. I knew I should never pick a fight with him because I would definitely lose. He got up suddenly and walked to throw away his uneaten tray of food and I was startled at how graceful he moved. The second guy was tall with blonde hair.

The girls were even more beautiful. The one looked almost pixie like. She had short black hair and was very small. The second girl had long wavy blonde hair and looked like a swim suit model.

When I looked at the last girl I had to catch my breath. She was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long brunette hair and all of her facial features were perfectly angled and symmetrical. It was almost as if she was carved of stone. She flashed a smile and it made me smile just looking at her. I had to look away before someone noticed me looking at her.

Mike grinned at me and I knew that I was caught. Since he knew I decided to ask about her anyway.

"Who are they?" I said sheepishly.

"I thought I saw you looking at them," he said, "They are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett Hale."

"That's only four, and there are five people." I said confused.

"Oh yea, I forgot about the brown haired girl," he said recognizing my interest in her," that is Isabella Swan."

**_please leave review. If i have enough reviews i will write another chapter. thanks for reading_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews XD. Sorry about any confusion. Bella's last name is Swan because like Rosalie, Bella didn't want to give up her name. She wanted to keep everything she could from her human life so she decided to keep her last name instead of changing it to Hale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter Two

_Isabella Swan,_ I thought to myself. The name fit her but I was curious why they all had the same last name except for her.

"Are they related at all?" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"No, they're not related by blood but they all live together. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Hale when they were young." Mike said.

"Is Isabella in their family too?" I said

"Yes, but she never changed her name when she got adopted. She is the most recent to be adopted I think, but they only moved here two years ago so she has been with them since they moved."

"Oh. That's…interesting." I said

"Yea, but they all have similar features yet they look so different. Most people try to stay away from them," he paused, "although I wouldn't mind being trapped in a room with Rosalie Hale."

I laughed at his comment and thought about being trapped with Isabella. That would be nice.

"So, are they dating anyone?" I said as stealthily as I could, figuring he might mention Isabella.

"Yeah," he said disappointed, "It's really weird though—they are all dating each other, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I know they're not really related but they live in the same house and its just weird."

"What about Isabella?"

"Ah, Isabella," he said while scowling at a past memory, "Isabella is single…"

I smiled inside at this news. Maybe I could talk to her and we could hang out. I don't care if everyone else stays away from her. There was just something mysterious about her that made me want to get with her.

"..But she hasn't dated anyone since she moved here. Forks guys must not be her type so I wouldn't try hooking up with her." He said frowning.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"Hey Edward!" someone called to me from across the table. I looked over in reaction to hearing my name and I saw the girl Jessica from one of my classes grinning at me.

"Yeah?" I said enthusiastically. If Isabella didn't date people I should try to get to know other girls because I can tell they probably want to get to know me too.

"How do you like Forks so far?"

"It's cool so far. I haven't really gotten to see much of it though." I said

"Oh!" she said while her face glowed, "maybe I could show you around if you want?"

I figured Jessica was a cool girl and maybe she would get my mind of Isabella. I don't know if I would want to date her but some female friends would be good. I had a feeling she liked me so I decided to play along.

"Yeah that would be really cool." I said while flashing a crooked grin in her direction. She giggled at this and turned scarlet. I saw Lauren next to her looking mad, probably because I was talking too much to Jessica.

Just then I heard the bell ring so I gathered my trash and walked away from the table. I stole a quick glance at Isabella's table only to find it empty. When I tuned around I noticed one of Mikes friend wave me over to him.

"Hi. I'm Eric Yorkie. You have Biology next right?" he said.

"Uh, yea I think so, why?"

"I have that class next too. Want to walk over together?"

"Sure, that'd be cool." I said. Making friends in Forks was turning out to be easy.

As we walked to class Eric chatted on about his friends, and how he had won an academic award, and his pet fish. I just smiled and nodded. I really had no chance to say anything about me so I just asked him questions when I could.

When we got to class he said bye and I paced myself for another boring class. I saw Jessica's face light up when she saw me.

Hopefully the teacher wouldn't introduce me to the whole class like some did. I handed him the slip and of course he smiled when he saw my name. He told me to sit at the last available desk and my heart pounded when I looked to see where it was.

The only seat left was next to Isabella Swan. I tried to stop the grin forming on my face. I was headed back to the seat when wind from the open window rustled my hair. Isabella immediately stiffened and turned to glare at me. I didn't know what I did but it seemed that she hated me. I smiled at her to try to make the moment less awkward.

Hesitantly I sat down on the stool, the coldness of it striking me by surprise. I turned towards Isabella, about to ask her how her day has been but the look on her face made me stop. I just looked forward, occasionally glancing at her throughout class.

While we were watching a movie I could have sworn I heard a low growl come up through her throat. I couldn't understand why she was being so weird right now. It was kind of uncomfortable knowing that for some reason Isabella was glaring at me and I couldn't even move from my spot. To get my mind off of it I actually paid attention to the video playing.

When the bell rang I wanted to be the first out of the classroom but somehow Isabella was out of the classroom within seconds. I didn't even see her pass me before she got to the door.

I felt rejected and it was only my first day. It looked like everyone thought I was really cool except for her. I've always been self conscious of people's thoughts, but this is the worst it's been since I moved. Usually when I felt like this I skipped class but since I had to have the slip signed by ALL my teachers and it would look suspicious if I didn't have my last class signed.

I walked toward my next class while seeing many people along to way who waved to me and smiled. I usually just smiled back reassuringly. When I finally got to class I felt better.

After school was over I walked over to the office building to hand in my signed slip. When I walked in through the door I didn't look up until I got to the desk. When I looked over I heard a gasp. Isabella was there with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"I'm sorry you can't help me." said Isabella with a grunt. She quickly walked out the door. I couldn't believe how rude she was being to me.

I quickly ran after her so I could figure out her problem. It was my first day and I haven't even said one word to her. Whatever she is mad about I want to find out why it's about me. She was pretty fast but I caught her as soon as she got out of the door.

"Isabella is it?" I said with as much power in my voice that I could. She stopped and turned around with the same look on her face as in Biology class.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Why are you being so weird? For some reason since class you have been glaring at me and I want to know why?" I said.

"I haven't been glaring at you. I have to go. Bye!" she said holding her breathe.

"Come on Isab…" I said.

"It's BELLA." She interrupted while storming off at a fast speed into the forest around.

**Please Review :P Also add suggestions on ideas you think would be good. More review make me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I posted another chapter. I have been really busy but I have more time now so expect another chapter soon. ******

**Please review and critic. Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter Three

As I watched Isabella (I laughed in my head as I said Isabella and not Bella) storm into the trees I hadn't noticed two other male students watching me. They were walking past me quickly with hidden grins on their face. Their faces were obviously visible with satisfaction that one of the girls didn't like the new and amazing Edward Cullen. I could imagine them sneering my name in their head.

As I looked closer I could recognize Tyler as one of them. Of course he was mad at me. The girl Lauren he seemed to like seemed to like me a lot more than Tyler wanted her to.

It seemed that a lot of girls liked me. As far as I could tell none of them were my type. I laughed as I thought of how Jessica acted around me today. I could tell this would be a long year.

I slowly walked back to my car while waving back to many people as they said bye. I felt small drops of rain land on my face as I got closer to my car. Of course I wouldn't make it through the day in Forks without it raining. I slide on my jacket and got into my car and slowly started to drive back to the small house I now live in.

When my car was parked in front of my house and I was almost to my front door, it opened suddenly with my mom's eccentric face popping up behind it.

"Hi honey! How was your first day of school? Was it fun? Did you make new friends? Do you like your classes? Did you meet and girls you li..."

"Mom! I just got home. Let me relax before you tower me with questions." I laughed. Renee was the same as ever.

"Oh sorry Eddy." She said with a wide grin

"Mom. Remember when I told you my name was Edward and not Eddy? I meant what I said then."

"Sorry again Edward." she said, putting emphasis on my name.

"Its okay mom. You haven't changed at all by the way. Sorry to leave you when you have so many questions for me but I have a lot of homework to be done."

"Okay, my little over achiever." She grinned while saying this. She really must have missed me while she was here and I stayed on Arizona.

I quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I got to my room the first thing I did was throw my backpack down and jump on my bed, putting my head of my pillow. When I closed my eyes to think they immediately snapped open. The image in my mind was the image of Bella's face when she pretty much snarled at me before leaving school.

I had absolutely no idea on why she already seemed to hate me so much, even though every one else seemed to love me. Another weird thing was that usually I could read people easily, but Bella was like a blank page. I had no idea where to start on figuring her out.

When all my homework was done I could have watched TV, or listened to music but instead I just lay in bed, thinking while falling asleep.

Eventually I drifted into a deep sleep. Instantly Bella's perfectly engraved face came into my mind. It was the face of a goddess laughing, just like she was at lunch. My mind concentrated on the individual features on her face, lingering on some parts more than others. The images in my head were just images. It was just a dream of certain things I saw and learned over the day, mostly of Bella.

Instantly, even though I was in so much awe of the stranger I knew as Bella, I had a distant feeling of hate towards her. Who was she to hate me minutes before I even knew her? I was mad at her and yet at the same time I was attracted and mystified by her. Without a second feeling of thought I knew she was special.

After hours of image like dreams I eventually started to drift back out of sleep. I didn't wake abruptly, just slowly.

The sound of beeping was what made my eyes really open up and wake myself all the way. I touched the off button on my alarm and with sleep still strong in my body, I walked out of bed and into the shower.

By the time I was all ready and opening the door to my car a feeling of anxiety of seeing Bella again overpowered my whole self. I couldn't wait to see her, yet I didn't want to go to school. I had mixed feelings about the day.

I drove into the parking lot, already recognizing some of the new faces from yesterday. Looking through the crowd quickly I didn't see the one face I wanted to see so badly.

"Edward!" someone yelled. My head snapped up when I heard this, already knowing who it was from to familiar voice.

"Hey Lauren." I said while grinning. I imagined her thoughts right now, beaming at the thought that I liked her back. Lauren was an easy person to read.

"How has your day been so far?" she said eagerly.

"It's been good. How has yours been." I said being as polite as I could be flashing a crooked grin at the end of my sentence.

She seemed to have been dazzled my smile because I think she forgot what she was going to say. After a five second pause she seemed to have remembered again.

"Great. Thanks for asking." She said obviously embarrassed by her forget of her words.

"Sorry but I have to go now. It was nice talking to you." I said. Just to make her happy I smiled a wide grin then turned away and walked towards the school.

My talk with Lauren must have been seen by Jessica because I saw her walking quickly towards me with an obvious look of disappointment on her face.

"Edward!" I heard her call.

I was just about the answer her before I heard a loud growl come from behind me. Startled, I jumped quickly around but it found it was just a car. Well that was and understatement, it really wasn't _just _a car. I didn't know the specifics, but as every guy should know a certain amount about cars, I knew what it was. The car that was somehow in Forks High school parking lot was a yellow Lamborghini Sports Car.

How did a Forks High School student even think about having enough money to own one of those cars? People all around me stopped and stared as the car parked. As soon as the car door opened I had to catch my breath. Rosalie Hale stepped out, looking more beautiful standing next to this car than she did yesterday in the cafeteria.

Seeing her made me instantly think of Bella, but the Hale's all followed one another out of the car and she was no where to be found.

"Um Edward? I called your name like a second ago. Did you hear me?" she said implying that I was too occupied by Rosalie Hale's appearance. There was no doubt that I thought Rosalie was beautiful, but in my mind Isabella was beautiful beyond comparison to Rosalie.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was trying to remember something, I must not of heard you." I lied.

"Oh it's no problem Edward."

"Sorry but I have to go, I'll see you at lunch." I said. I was not in the mood to talk to another girl.

I had Isabella on my mind. I didn't know where she was but I figured by lunch she would be there so I should just try to get through the day until I saw her.

In Arizona I have never felt like a girl like I feel about Bella. She has an essence of beauty that no girl can ever compare themselves too. Too bad it seemed like she wanted to kill me just by looking at me.

**Sorry about any grammatical errors. **

**Also please review. More reviews keeps me motivated to write more. And also advice is good to make my story even better.**

**Keep reading to find out what happens when Edward meets Isabella again.**


End file.
